


A Rare Occasion

by ichikuun



Category: Free!
Genre: Implied Slash, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikuun/pseuds/ichikuun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night when Haru and Makoto sleep together on the same bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rare Occasion

  Haruka Nanase isn’t the sort of guy who gets annoyed easily. No, not at all. Although there is that exception when it concerns water. But it doesn’t involve water at all this time, which is why it was a rare occasion for him to get irritated.

  “Haru… Haru…”

  Makoto Tachibana isn’t the sort of guy who annoys people. No, not at all. He is usually the peacemaker, the middleman, trying to convince the feuding parties to stop. But currently, he is the one annoying the hell out of another person, which is why it is a rare occasion.

  “Haruuuu…” Another especially loud, yet not quite clear, mumble erupted from the mass of meat and muscle behind Haruka.

  He tried facing away from Makoto’s sleeping body, as if that would do anything. He tried muffling his ears with his pillow, as if the soft material could muffle the sounds. There is no watch, so Haru couldn’t count the minutes, or, for all he knows, hours, that this has been going on. The first few moments after being woken up, he thought it sweet, albeit a bit gross, thing for Makoto to call out his name even in sleep. And then it got creepy, to the point where he wondered why he even thought it was sweet in the first place. After listening to it for so long, it isn’t even a name anymore, Haru just thinks of it as an especially bothersome noise that will either stop in ten seconds, or he would be the one to stop it.

_Ten…_

  “Haruka… Haru…”

_Nine…_

_Eight…_

  “Harrruuuuuu…”

  Screw this.

  “Makoto!” He sat up straight and put his pillow over the other boy’s slumbering face, covering his peaceful expression with it.

  Choking him with a pillow did the trick. Within record time, Makoto wakes up, yelling indignantly with a “What are you doing, Haru?!”. Haru, always the quiet one, doesn’t say anything for a while, pinpointing him with what others would call a blank stare, but truly it was a stare of utter annoyance.

  “Makoto,” said Haru. “Shut up when you sleep.”

  “Ah.” The said male has the grace to look embarrassed, flushing scarlet as a bride on wedding day. He would’ve apologized, really. But Haru was already curled up in his half of the bed, asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea how both of them ended up sleeping together. I don't even know why Makoto started calling out Haru's name throughout the night. A bad dream, perhaps? The idea just popped up in my mind one rainy day begging to be written. And also, I just wanted to write the scene where Haru tells Makoto to shut up because he was being too noisy and stop calling his name over and over again. I originally imagined it to happen during their lovemaking, but then, I got too lazy to write smut, or even implied smut, and then changed it to when they sleep.  
> Seriously. I had a roommate who keeps making grunts and incoherent noises when she was sick and sleeping.


End file.
